


The Wedding Night

by eunhasoo



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia, King Papyrus, M/M, NSFW, queen sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhasoo/pseuds/eunhasoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding night of King Papyrus and Queen Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing nsfw stuff (〃ﾉωﾉ) I hope you enjoy.

 

 

It’s been a busy day for Papyrus and Sans. Today was the day they had got married. With all the festivities over and all the guests gone, they were both exhausted. Sans had already passed out on the bed, snoring softly. His big dress spread over the bed.

 

Papyrus fell down on the bed face first. Taking a deep breath, he flipped over and loosened his shirt. Getting comfortable, he nearly fell asleep before he was woken again by Sans’ voice.

 

“pap..py..,” Sans said, his groggy voice slightly cracking, “let’s do i..,” He dragged his i out, not finishing his sentence. Sans climbed onto Papyrus’ body, grabbing onto his shirt weakly. Papyrus sighed, trying to gently push Sans off his torso.

 

“Sans.. You’re really drunk. Get some sleep for our ho-” Sans cut him off by scowling at him. He got on his knees, awkwardly grabbing handfuls of his dress.

 

“come on pap~ aren’t you gonna do anything to your newlywed wife? your queen?” Sans teased, his face flushed bright blue. He lifted his dress, exposing his undergarments. Papyrus blushed, feeling flustered.

 

“Sans!!! St-” Papyrus got cut off as Sans rubbed his pelvis on Papyrus. Papyrus jolted in response, a moan coming from his mouth. Sans kept straddling Papyrus, panting heavily. They kept dry humping each other, moans and sou nds of pleasure echoing around the room.

 

“papy.. take off your pants.. hurry..,” Sans said as he clumsily grabbed at his pants, trying to pull them off. Papyrus helped him, wiggling them off his legs. Papyrus’ ecto-dick fully erect and dripping with pre-cum. Sans immediately started to jerk him off, Papyrus buckling under Sans touch.

 

“Sans..,” he moaned out, Sans rubbed him off even harder, Papyrus moaning in response. Sans kept going at the same pace until Papyrus finally came. His spine arching as he came, moaning loudly. Both of them panted loudly, Papyrus trembling in pleasure.

 

Papyrus flipped Sans over and got close to his ear, whispering.

 

_ “Let me return the favor.” _

Sans shivered in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ neck. Papyrus slid off Sans’ underwear, his ecto-dong springing free. He slid inside Sans, Sans gasping at the sudden feeling of being full. 

 

Papyrus went slow at first, whispering sweet nothings into Sans ear. He whimpered in response, wrapping his legs tight around Papyrus’ waist, bringing him closer. Papyrus kept going faster and faster, the speed making Sans yelp out in pleasure. Papyrus went down to kiss Sans, Sans clumsily receiving his kiss.

 

“pa- papy,” he stuttered in bliss, blue drool dribbling down his chin. Papyrus just thrust harder in response. Sans yelped in surprise, bringing him closer so that he could go faster. Papyrus kept going, bringing Sans and Papyrus close to the edge. With a couple more thrusts, they both came, moaning out in pleasure together. 

 

They both panted heavily, Papyrus resting his forehead on Sans. Sans stared lovingly into Papyrus eyes, Papyrus returning his  gaze. 

 

“I love you Sans,” Papyrus said, kissing Sans lovingly. Sans kissed him back passionately before Papyrus passed out next to him. Sans took a deep breath and pulled the blankets over Papyrus; body and kissed him on the forehead.

  
“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of eli-sin-g's post   
> http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/post/145861563293/soooo-a-bunch-of-you-guys-wanted-to-see-this#notes


End file.
